The Death of Hope
by Terra King
Summary: Put Buffy episode "Forever" and Digimon 02 together and what do you get? Note: Hiroaki and Natsuko are not divorced in this fic. Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Choice

Coffins. No one will ever be fond of them. Who would? Seriously, who would? Hiroaki was forcing himself to look at these unbearable things. Tomorrow his younger son will be laid in one of these hateful chests forever. They did not fit. They just did not fit. Takeru was a child, a butterfly, a gem of life and hopeful innocence. A coffin was a symbol of death and pain, an everlasting goodbye between loved ones. They did not just fit. But it was all true. Why did it have to be my son? A voice inside him raged. Why did it have to be my son? Why? Why? Why?

One particular coffin caught his attention. Pure crystal shone with molten gold. Exquisite, flawless craftsmanship. The cost was obviously a violent headache, but Hiroaki did not care. Takeru deserved the best. Anything for him and the rest of his remaining family to see Takeru's sweet face one last time. Takeru's face…Hiroaki's face twisted in pain and heartbreak at the thought of it. Even in death, Takeru still looked so peaceful…so innocent…so pure…one might thought that it was merely an angel who had fallen into a deep, restful sleep and will be awaking up sooner or later. But that look of peace was nothing but a lie. It was then that the lights were switched on.

"Honey?" Hiroaki turned to face his family and the funeral director.

"Are you okay?" Natsuko's voice had lost its strength. The once beautiful woman now looked tired and drawn; her wonderful calm eyes had turned from sapphire-blue to ruby-red.

"Yeah, I think so." Hiroaki avoided his wife's eyes.

"Did you find something?" The funeral director asked.

Hiroaki nodded. "This one."

Everyone could not help but admire the beauty of the coffin. It was really a masterpiece.

"It is a fine choice." The funeral director mused. "It speaks of your deep feelings for the deceased."

As Hiroaki turned to leave, he noticed that that his family was hesitating. The coffin held their undivided attention. Uncertainty was written on every face.

"You guys don't like it?"

Natsuko shook her head. "No. It's just…what if Takeru…what if he liked something else?"

"Natsuko…"

"Mom's right." Yamato said quietly. "I mean, how do we know for sure? He's the one who was to be in it forever."

Hiroaki could not bring himself to think about it this way. It was far too painful…too overwhelming. The last thing any of them needed was a breakdown. He had to stay strong for all of them. Yes, Takeru will want that. With a kind but firm tone, he decided to end the discussion. "Guys, maybe it wasn't such a good idea, you coming along."

Yamato sighed. "It is fine, Dad. It's just…"

"Mr. Ishida, I'm sure that Takeru will want us to be here." Patamon spoke suddenly. "We love Takeru as much as you do."

"Still, you shouldn't have to deal with this kind of stuff."

The funeral director's brow furrowed. "If you'll like a few more minutes to decide…"

"No." Hiroaki said quickly. "It's fine. It's done. Please, guys, it's the only way we will be able to see him one last time."

Everyone looked confused, but then it clicked. It was the only coffin that was not opaque. They finally nodded. "Okay."

Hiroaki turned to leave. A strangely quiet Michel laid a reassuring hand on his daughter's back as they headed after Hiroaki and the funeral director. But Yamato barely registered it. His eyes were fixed on the coffin. Patamon burst into tears. "Yamato…" Not knowing what to do, Gabumon hugged Yamato as lovingly as he could. But it brought no comfort to the Child of Friendship. No, absolutely no comfort at all. Tomorrow he will have to say goodbye forever to the one person he loved most in this world – his little brother.


	2. Chapter 2 Distractions

Chapter 2: Distractions

The house was completely unnatural at supper-time. Hiroaki and his father-in-law were going over paperwork and reviewing the funeral arrangements. Despite his stressful exhaustion, Hiroaki was almost happy for the work at hand. It helped to prevent his already broken, near-lost mind from wandering farther into excruciatingly painful thoughts. He had to stay strong. He must stay strong. Funny. There were times when he wished that his father-in-law would take things seriously and act practical for once. But now that his wish had come true, he felt nothing but sad. The lack of enthusiasm and good humour made his father-in-law unnatural, a completely different person, and Hiroaki suddenly realised how old and tired the usually cherry man actually looked. It was common knowledge that he simply loved his daughter's cooking, and he ate every scrap of food served to him. Now he did not even touch his food. Well, Takeru was his favourite grandson. He was just as broken as any of them.

The two digimons had fallen asleep, with Gabumon enveloping the heartbroken Patamon in a loving hug. Natsuko had given up trying to get her older son to eat something. The lack of appetite was understandable.

"I checked prices with a few different florists. The funeral home is competitive." Michel said.

"Let's just go with them, then." Hiroaki replied. "It's simpler."

"What colour flowers?" Yamato asked.

"White. Takeru said that he would like white." Hiroaki almost smiled.

Natsuko was puzzled. "He said that? When?"

"Right before he went in for his operation. We had a talk about what he wanted. In case…"

Yamato's face became cold. "He never said anything to Mom or Patamon or me."

"He did not want to upset you, Yamato." Michel spared Hiroaki the trouble of explaining. "Are you sure you're not hungry?"

"Yes, I am." Yamato snapped. God, I so do not want to be here. He mentally said. I really do not want to be here. I can't see myself coming back here after saying goodbye forever to Takeru. "Mom, Dad, Granddaddy, is it fine if I go to Daisuke and Ken's place tomorrow after the funeral?"

"No problem." Natsuko stroked her son's hair gently. Maybe Daisuke and Ken could cheer her older son up.

"Yeah, it's fine." Hiroaki replied without looking at him. Michel just nodded.

"I'll get my sleeping bag."

Needless to say, the four of them spent a sleepless night.


	3. Chapter 3 Adieu Forever

Chapter 3: Adieu Forever

The sky was bluer than blue. There were no clouds at all. A refreshing wind spread the sweet scent of dancing flowers and blooming blossoms. The song of birds could be heard everywhere. One might have said that it was a beautiful day if it were not for the occasion. Nobody paid any attention to the weather at all. Their focus was on the coffin in which the baby of the Ishida family lay.

"_That which belongs to fellowship and love_

_That which belongs to the circle, remains with us_"

Yamato was deaf to the words of the Wiccan Priestess. All he could think about was Takeru. The coffin did not really fit him after all. It was so…cold…so…trapping. Would Takeru like it in there? Would he be comfortable? Would he be cold? Would he be angry with them for imprisoning him in there forever?

"_The wheel turns_

_As life is a day_

_So our brother has passed on into the night_

_Nothing is final_

_And we who remain behind know_

_That one day_

_We will once again share the bread and wine with our brother_

_O blessed spirit_

_Farewell_

_For you await a new destiny_…"

With that, the Wiccan Priestess untied the silver cord and gently laid it into the ceremonial chalice. One by one, the candles representing life, death, and eternity were blown out. The coffin was laid into the earth. At the sight of this, something inside Yamato snapped. Suddenly, the thought of facing the future and living without Takeru seemed impossible and unbearable. He burst into tears. Long streams of tears were already flowing uncontrollably from Patamon's eyes. Natsuko buried her face in her husband's shoulder. His face expressionless and empty, Hiroaki wrapped his arms around his wife, offering what comfort he could. Michel covered his face with his hands. Takeru was gone. Gone. Gone. Forever. One by one, the Chosen Children and their digimons gave Yamato, Gabumon and Patamon a hug.

"Mr. and Mrs. Ishida?"

"Yes, Daisuke?" Hiroaki turned to face his older son's successor.

"Yamato-senpai is ready to go. Is it fine if Ken and I take him?"

"Sure." Hiroaki smiled gently. "He, Gabumon and Patamon should get out of here. This is not for them."

"Are you all right?"

"We're fine, thanks." Natsuko replied, without taking her eyes off the grave.


	4. Chapter 4 Angry Arguments

Chapter 4: Angry Arguments

Patamon cried himself to sleep. An exhausted Gabumon soon fell asleep as well. Yamato was not sleepy at all. No, not the least bit sleepy. He just lay on the soft, comfortable bed that Daisuke and Ken had made for him, missing. Missing how Takeru always cuddled up next to him and fell asleep there. Missing how Takeru always sat with wide, impressed eyes whenever he played the harmonica for him. Missing Takeru's soft, rhythmic breathing as he nestled in sleep at his side. He even missed Takeru's scent – a comforting scent that dripped with pure innocence. It reminded him of soft, freshly-baked bread with a delicious jam smeared on it. But Takeru was not here anymore.

"Yamato-senpai, this is cruel, isn't it? I wish we could help more. The thing is it'll get better. I promise. It'll take time, but it will not be so painful after a while." Daisuke said sympathetically.

"You don't know that." Yamato said.

"We do, Yamato, we do." Ken argued gently. "We are magicians. We know things."

"What?" Full of sudden anger, Yamato sprang up, startling Daisuke and Ken. "Life goes on, and I forget about Takeru? Is that what you two are saying?"

"No, no, of course not." Ken said. "What we mean is…" He turned to Daisuke for help.

"You make a place for him in your heart. It is sort of like he becomes a part of you. In the things he showed you and taught you…the way you live your life. Does that make sense?"

"Yamato, we don't have to talk about this now. You should get some sleep. You look exhausted." Ken thought that a good night's rest will be definitely be useful for Yamato.

"No. I don't want to sleep."

"Okay. We can just…sit, or, or, whatever you want." Daisuke was actually surprised.

With a strange smile, Yamato made his way to a table where magical supplies had been carefully laid out.

"Good. Because I know what I want to do now."

Daisuke and Ken were intensely relieved. At least it was an activity.

"Fine. What are you up for?"

"I heard that you two are into bigger magic. Magic that Taichi and I know nothing about."

Daisuke blinked. "You want us to teach you something new? No problem. What is it?

Yamato turned to face them. The expression on his face was a mixture of pain and determination.

"Necromancy. I want to bring Takeru back."

Daisuke turned pale. Ken's mouth fell open. Unfortunately, Yamato did not look like he was kidding at all.

"Of course you want to bring Takeru back. And I wish we could, but it's not possible." Daisuke's tone was caring but empathic.

"Why?" Yamato shrieked. "We have done magic for all kinds of things!"

"We do, but…" It was the very first time Ken had seen Yamato so angry.

"This is different." Daisuke was unmoved by Yamato's indignation. "Magic cannot be used to alter the natural order of things."

"All we do is to mess with the natural order of things!" Yamato spat, becoming angrier with every second. "We have set piles of wet wood on fire, made things fly, disappear, transformed digimons into human beings and –"

"But we don't mess with life and death." Daisuke interrupted. "Yamato-senpai, I know how painful it is."

"You don't." Sobs shook Yamato's body. "They put him into that stupid box and threw it into the cold ground…"

"They did. It is cruel and brutal, but this isn't the way." Both Daisuke and Ken fully understood Yamato's pain. Hadn't they both lost loved ones? Hadn't they both attended funerals that killed their hearts and dried their tears? Hadn't they both wished with all their hearts that their loved ones will come back? But magic was not the answer.

"To be honest, Yamato, Daisuke and I have seen things on resurrection. There are books and ingredients…but in ten out of ten cases, these spells backfire."

"That's not the point." Daisuke corrected. Yamato was now staring at them both with renewed hope, blissfully unaware of the tears that were still rolling down his cheeks.

"That's not the point." Ken realised his mistake. "The point is it is wrong because…"

"Because magicians are not allowed to alter the fabric of life for selfish reasons. As painful as death is, it is part of nature. The first original magicians took an oath in the Golden Age of the Craft to honor that."

"So it is possible to bring someone back?" Yamato asked. "They wouldn't have taken an oath if they didn't know they could do it."

Daisuke was firm. "Maybe they could, but we cannot. Even if it wasn't wrong, it is a form of magic art that is beyond all comprehension. It is far beyond what Ken and I could master."

"He's right, Yamato. It is too dangerous. You might kill yourself." Ken said.

"You two said that you wanted to help me!"

Furiously angry and heartbroken, Yamato threw the book that he had been holding to the ground and fell back on his bed. Acutely feeling his failure to offer solace, Daisuke reached out to him.

"Yamato-senpai…"

Yamato shook Daisuke's hand off his shoulder and snapped his fingers. Magic granted his wish and the lights went out. Daisuke and Ken could do nothing else but go to bed, hoping that when the next day came, Yamato will be back to, well, as normal as the present situation allowed it.


	5. Chapter 5 Confessions of a Broken Father

Chapter 5: Confessions of a Broken Father

"What I am really worried about is tomorrow." Hiroaki confessed, stroking his wife's hair.

"What's tomorrow?" Natsuko asked.

"That's what I don't know. Up to now, I've always had a road map, one to keep myself from getting lost and missing out things. But now that Takeru's gone, the road map is gone as well. I don't think that I will be able to draw another one again." Hiroaki stared into space.

"We both don't want to admit it, but tomorrow, daily life resumes."

"And everyone except you expects me to know how to do it because I am so strong." Hiroaki said sarcastically.

"What we need is time, honey. You, I, Yamato and Daddy all do." Natsuko said softly.

"No." Hiroaki shook his head. "Time is not the issue here, Natsuko. I may be, well, the head of this household, but Takeru was the true pillar of emotional support in this family. He always knew how to make things better and what to say."

"We'll find our way. Not immediately, but…"

"I don't know." The despair in Hiroaki's voice was frightening. "I keep thinking about it, Natsuko. I, I, I am really a failure as a father."

"Hiroaki, that's not true." Natsuko was shocked.

"It is. What kind of a father was I, anyway? I was never there for him or Yamato. I should have spent more time with both of them, get to know them more, tell them more often that I love them. Every time I planned to spend quality time with them, work always rears its ugly head, and in the end it is you or someone else who does my work instead." Hiroaki laughed mirthlessly. "My mom always told me that I will pay a price for being such a workaholic. I choose not to believe her. And now…my baby boy is gone…it is my fault…"

"Hiroaki, it is not your fault." Natsuko said firmly. "Trust me, you're a wonderful father. Takeru and Yamato loved you."

Hiroaki sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm been babbling on in what a wreck I am now long enough. What about you, then? Go ahead. Cry if you must. I am all ready."

Natsuko shook her head. "My tears are dried up. My heart is dead. I don't even know if I can go back to our home anymore. Everything I do now seems so meaningless, so empty, so, so, oh, I don't know. I see him. I feel him. I hear him. Everywhere I go. Even now, I am praying, hoping that all this is just a very bad nightmare and that, any moment now, I will wake up. Wake up in a world where everyone is happy, smiling and that my baby boy is still alive. But I know that it is impossible."

Without hesitation, without considering, as though he meant to do it all along, Hiroaki kissed Natsuko. She responded without thought, kissing him back. What started as a gentle kiss soon evolved into a passionate, fiery one. It seemed like an eternity before they broke apart, breathing heavily.

"Do we really have to go back?" Natsuko asked desperately, snuggling closer to her husband. "The house brings back things I don't want to remember, not now. Besides, Yamato is at his friends' and Daddy is off at the pub." A part of her felt guilty for leaving her father alone in his grief. Takeru's death had shaken him as well. She should be with him right now, try to ease his pain, convince him that they were all going to survive this, or at least assure that he did not do anything stupid while drunk. But how was she supposed to offer her broken father comfort when she was even more lost and broken than he was?

Hiroaki smiled. "No. We can stay here all night, if that's what you want."


	6. Chapter 6 The Theft

Chapter 6: The Helped Theft

"Would you like to have some breakfast, Yamato-senpai?"

"I am not hungry, thank you." Yamato did not seem like he was angry any more. Actually, he was looking exhausted, desperate in a way that sent chills down Daisuke's spine.

"Yamato, you should…" Gabumon was about to insist that Yamato should at least take some food, but a look from the Child of Friendship silenced him.

"It is okay. It is just…Ken and I have something on later. Would you like to go home or…"

Yamato forced a smile. "I was going to have more sleep. I am going to the shop later."

"Okay then." Daisuke smiled. "Have fun. Take care, Yamato-senpai. Bye V-mon, see you later."

"Yeah, take care, Yamato." Ken said comfortingly. "Bye Wormmon, see you later."

"Bye guys!" V-mon and Wormmon called back.

The door closed. Yamato buried his face in his hands. Life without Takeru was meaningless. What was the point of eating treats if your little brother was not there to share it with you? What was the point of having a soft, luxurious bed if your little brother would not be sleeping with you? What was the point of living when you have no one? His parents were both distancing themselves from him, or at least, his father was. His mother was really making an effort to be there for him, but she was just as heartbroken and lost as he was. Even his granddaddy, who usually made light out of dark situations, was now a wreck. Neither his friends nor Gabumon could ever take away his pain or replace Takeru's position in his heart.

Resurrecting Takeru was the only way to free him, no, that's not right, free all of them from the pain that they are in. He had hoped that Daisuke and Ken will understand and help him willingly, but their refusal was the final blow. The spells he authored will not work, not for this – the messenger of Death proved that, and Yamato was not going to waste time or energy banishing stupid, unhelpful creatures with sonic screams.

What am I going to do now? He asked himself. What am I going to do now? What am I going to do now?

"This might help." A voice broke into his thoughts.

Before he even knew it, he was holding an enormous, thick book entitled History of a Baratario Lore.

"It is probably the oldest and most powerful book in Daisuke's possession." V-mon explained, eyes twinkling with kind mischief. "I have never read it myself but, but it should give you the information you want."

"And don't ask why we are helping you." Wormmon warned. "Come on, V-mon. Let's go get some ice-cream."

"Sure thing."

"Thanks, guys." Gabumon and Patamon said simultaneously.

"Don't mention it." V-mon smiled. "But remember; don't breathe a word of this to Daisuke and Ken!"

Pure gratitude was written all over on Yamato's face. "Don't worry, we won't, and thank you."

The door shut. Yamato, Gabumon and Patamon were left to explore the book. What came as a surprise to Yamato was that the covers of this obviously ancient book were still rich and smooth, and that the pages were still as white as snow. The pictures and illustrations were not unlike Daisuke's exquisite works of art. The handwriting was strange, wonderful, of a fashion that Yamato had never seen or known before. It was not long before the three of them found what they wanted.

"Resurrection: A Controversy Born."

Yamato was triumphant. Tonight he will be sleeping with his little brother. But first he had things to do…

The merchandise at the magic shop had never been particularly fascinating to Yamato, but today they were the most interesting things he had ever seen.

"What exactly are we looking for, Yamato?" Gabumon asked curiously, while looking around to ensure that no one noticed them.

"The section where, you know, the off-limit things are kept. After all, some of the books and ingredients here are dangerous." Yamato replied. "It is times like this that I wish I had became a salesman here instead of a rock-star."

"I found it. I found out where the most potent texts and potions are kept."

"Well done, Patamon." Yamato smiled. "Take us to it, quickly."

There was indeed a difference. The things were all labeled, and seemed both difficult and complicated. Fortunately for Yamato, Daisuke had taught him well. Too well, he was willing to admit, for his own good. He easily recognized what he wanted. He made a mental note to treat V-mon and Wormmon later to the biggest and most delicious ice-cream they had ever ate. With the coveted vial, ingredients, and the notes kept safely in the bag, Yamato and the two digimons left in high spirits.

"Don't worry little brother." Yamato whispered gently, as he lovingly smoothed the dirt and brushed his hands. "Big brother will get you out of this idiotic place in no time."

"Yeah, Takeru, just be patient." Patamon said.

One of the necessities of the spell was some dirt from Takeru's grave. Yamato, Gabumon and Patamon had no choice but return to this place that had given them such agonizing pain. At least they got what they wanted. A handful of the required dirt was now in a jar held by Gabumon.

"I hope it is just dirt you three are after."

The voice froze the blood in their veins. Yamato, Gabumon and Patamon turned to face a grim-faced Taichi and Agumon standing over them.

"If the spell calls for anything more than that, you're into zombie territory, and that's bad news."

"Taichi…" Yamato stammered. "I…I…I…wasn't…"

"I know good and well what you three are up to. I also studied magic under Daisuke with you, remember? Besides, that book you have there is infamous." Taichi smiled.

"Please. Don't tell my family. I just…" Yamato had to close his eyes to prevent any tears from spilling out. "I have to get him back. I have to."

"Don't worry; Yamato, Agumon and I are not going to tell anyone." The warmth in Taichi's eyes was almost comforting.

"Yeah, guys. We're not going to tell." Agumon grinned. "In fact, we're going to help."

To describe Yamato, Gabumon and Patamon's astonishment and relief was impossible.


	7. Chapter 7 The Charming Necromancer

Chapter 7: The Charming Necromancer

"I have never used her services myself." Taichi confessed. "But the word is that she knows everything about resurrection spells."

Yamato, Gabumon and Patamon were still a little uncertain. All of this seemed too unbelievable to be true.

"Come on now. No worries." Taichi assured them.

"When you said help me, I thought you meant helping me in carrying out the spell." Yamato said.

"Yamato, do use your common use! I know nothing about necromancy!" Taichi snapped.

"Why are you helping me, anyway?"

No answer. But the reply was obvious – Taichi could not bear to see Yamato so unhappy. Takeru was also like a little brother to him, after all, and such a pure, innocent child of hope did not deserve to die, he was barely a young man and still had a lifetime ahead of him. It was as easy as pie for him to know what Yamato must be going through now…all he had to do was to imagine that it was Hikari in that coffin instead of Takeru. Needless to say, he hated it.

"We're here."

Taichi, Yamato, and the three digimons entered a silent room filled with works of music and art.

"This place belongs to a necromancer?" Yamato wondered aloud, taking in the surroundings. "It seems more the home of a Rockefeller or a peace-lover."

"Tell me about it." Gabumon replied.

"Good evening, gentlemen. How may I help you?"

The five of them simply stared. It was the exact opposite of what they had expected. An ethereal beauty with rich, dark hair and wide, calm eyes of an unearthly blue smiled at them warmly. Her dress was an exquisite red velvet with gathered white sleeves and a simple neckline. A handsome silver comb inlaid with mother-of-pearl glittered with pride in her hair. But what shocked them the most was that she appeared to be more than twelve or thirteen years old.

Taichi recovered in time. "I am Taichi Yagami. This is my friend Yamato Ishida. And these are Agumon, Gabumon and Patamon."

"I am pleased to meet all of you. What can do for you?"

Yamato bit his lip. "My little brother died a few days ago."

"Oh." The necromancer's hand went to her mouth. "I am so sorry." Everyone's sorry. Yamato thought bitterly.

"We're wondering what can be done about it. And heard you're the one to ask." Taichi said.

The necromancer turned as white as sheet. "Oh, no…that's…you don't want to meddle with that. I know some potions that can take away the pain."

"I don't want any potions." Yamato said calmly, though inside he was boiling with anger. He had had enough of refusals.

The necromancer was still reluctant. "Is either one of you a magician? Do you have any experience with spells of this magnitude?

"We are both full-fledged magicians. But necromancy is a branch of magic that we have never touched, and know nothing about. When I found my brother dead, I tried to bring him back with my own spells, but all I got was some stupid messenger scolding me for breaking rules." Yamato said truthfully.

"No offense, Mr. Ishida, but may I have a strand of your hair?"

The five of them exchanged confused glances. Nevertheless, the odd request was granted.

The necromancer examined the hair closely. "At least your brother's a good candidate. Nice DNA. Magic will have no problem with this…you need to have perfect, healthy molecules for the body to make the trip in any kind of shape."

Yamato could not help smiling. "Right." He then handed the notes he stole and History of a Baratario Lore to the necromancer.

"I've already gathered some ingredients, but the spell I found – there're things I don't understand."

The necromancer read the book and notes several times. "Give me a minute." A little while later, she came back into the room, carrying a cushion of white silk with tassels of gold. On the cushion was a perfect lotus blossom that shone as if lit by its own inner light.

"This is the Bloom of Brahma." The necromancer smiled as a stunned Yamato took the lotus with both hands. "It gives life. You cannot perform the spell without it."

"Thank you." Yamato's voice was barely above a whisper.

"You'll need an image of your brother. A photo, a painting…"

"No problem."

"First, you have to brew an elixir using all the ingredients. Put the elixir in the center of a sacred circle with the picture of your brother, and say this spell three times."

She handed a small piece of paper to Yamato.

"He will not appear instantaneously." The necromancer added. "It will take a while. But he will come to you. Any questions?"

"No, not at all." Yamato, Gabumon, and Patamon's eyes were wide with excitement. This might actually work.

"If something goes wrong, the only way to reverse the spell is to destroy the image of your brother."

"I will get it right."

The necromancer's face grew grave. "It is an unpredictable spell, Mr. Ishida. I cannot guarantee that your brother will come back exactly like he was. Accidents do happen."

Yamato turned pale. "But he will still be my brother, right?"

The necromancer hesitated. "More or less."

Taichi, Yamato, and the three digimons exchanged worried glances. None of them wanted to entertain what this might mean. Yamato took out his wallet.

With a sunshine smile, the necromancer shook her head. "No, Mr. Ishida. Keep your money. My profession is its own reward."

"Oh." Yamato blinked. "Thank you."

"Good luck with the spell."

Yamato, Gabumon and Patamon thanked Taichi and Agumon profusely, and then hurried home.


	8. Chapter 8 The Ritual of Resurrection

Chapter 8: The Ritual of Resurrection

Despite it being rather late at night, Hiroaki, Natsuko and Michel were not back yet, so the three of them had the house to themselves. Before they knew it, everything was set. The elixir had been brewed and was now in a small cauldron on a white piece of paper. Leaning against the cauldron was a picture of Takeru. Pouring a silvery-blue liquid from the vial he stole onto his hands, Yamato drew a circle around the cauldron using the enchanted substance. He had already memorized the spell that had been given to him. Once the circle was complete, he started to chant.

_"Osiris, Keeper of Darkness, Lord of Life, God of Gods, accept my offering_

_Bone, flesh, breath, yours eternally_

_Bone, flesh, breath, I beg of you, return to me."_

"History of a Baratario Lore is gone." Daisuke said.

"What?" Ken was shocked. "It isn't there?"

Daisuke nodded, clearly worried. "Yamato-senpai must have taken it. That book has a whole section on resurrection spells. This is bad, really bad…"

"Daisuke, isn't that just a history book? It might answer some of his questions, and it's not like he could do any harm with that book, right?" Ken's tone was hopeful, but it was obvious that he was becoming worried as well.

Daisuke shook his head. "It is a history book, but it does refer to specific resurrection spells and potions as well."

Ken was alarmed. "Oh my god. But, but, but in the first place, how did he know what he wanted was in that particular book?"

Daisuke cast a suspicious glance at V-mon and Wormmon, both of whom were fast asleep. "No time for that now, Ken." He sighed. "Yamato-senpai could get himself into trouble with that information. We have to do something fast."

Ken nodded, trying unsuccessfully to control the increasing dread he felt. "I'll call his parents now."

The first thing that greeted Hiroaki, Natsuko and Michel as they stepped into the house was the phone ringing.


	9. Chapter 9 Love

Chapter 9: Father and Son

Yamato chanted the spell for the third and last time. He was now a mild trance of some kind. Gabumon and Patamon were both quiet, not even daring to speak and break the mood. Hiroaki, Natsuko and Michel burst into the room.

"Oh no." Patamon groaned.

"Busted." Gabumon covered his face with his hands. Yamato, however, did not react. It was as if nothing had happened at all.

"Son?" Hiroaki was stunned. "Son? What have you done?!"

"Yamato, what have you done?!" A horrified Natsuko asked.

"Yamato, speak to us." Michel's voice was strained.

Instead of replying, Yamato stood up, his eyes wide with fear and excitement. "He's coming. He's coming home. Come on, Gabumon, Patamon."

Yamato, Gabumon and Patamon pushed past the shocked adults and ran for the stairs. Hiroaki and Michel shook themselves back to reality and gave chase. Natsuko picked up Takeru's photo. For a moment, a brief moment, she stared at it. Then she turned to follow her husband and father.

Yamato and the two digimons bolted down the stairs with lightning speed, heading for the door. Before they can reach the door, however, Hiroaki, Michel and Natsuko grabbed them and forced them into the living room.

"Yamato, you have no idea what you're messing with! Who knows what you actually raised? What's going to come through that door?" Hiroaki shouted.

"I know." Yamato replied. "It'll be Takeru."

"No." Hiroaki shook his head as he placed his hands on Yamato's shoulders. "Son, please listen to me. Your friends have told me these spells go haywire all the time. People come back wrong…"

"He won't. I've checked. His DNA, his everything, the spell will be a success." Yamato was adamant.

"That's right, Mr. Ishida. It will be Takeru. There's no doubt about that." Patamon said. Gabumon nodded frantically.

"Don't side with him, the two of you!" Hiroaki shouted.

"Yamato," Michel hesitated. "You have to stop this. Reverse this."

"No!" Yamato shouted before Gabumon and Patamon could voice their disagreements. He shook himself free of his father's grasp and snatched the photo from his mother.

Natsuko was gentle. "Yamato, you know this is wrong. You know you can't let this happen, not to Takeru."

An incredible wave of sadness came over Yamato. As much as he hated to admit, he knew that what his mother was saying was the truth. "But I need him." His voice was now soft. "Mom, Dad, Granddaddy, please, I am begging you all. I need him. Patamon needs him. We all need him. I'm not like you guys, I, I, I, I don't have anybody."

The three adults were shocked. "What?" Hiroaki managed to choke out. "Of course you do. You have us."

Yamato shook his head. "I don't. I don't. Mom and Granddaddy maybe…but… God, Dad, you won't even look at me. It is so obvious that you don't want me around."

Hiroaki could not believe that these words were coming from his son. "Yamato, that is not true."

"It is. And the way you've been acting. Takeru died and it's like you don't even care."

The silence that followed this was deafening but short-lived.

"Of course I care. Of course I do. How can you think that?" Hiroaki's voice shook.

"How can I not?" Yamato retorted. "You haven't even cried. At least Mom and Granddaddy were human enough to bawl like babies. You've been running around like it's been some big chore or something…cleaning up after Takeru's mess."

SMACK! With a yelp, Yamato's hand went to his stinging cheek. Natsuko clapped her hands to her mouth. Michel simply stared. Patamon and Gabumon were both wide-eyed and open-mouthed. Hiroaki himself was frightened. It was the very first time he had raised a hand to either of his sons, and it was something he hoped he never would have to do. That slap he gave, however, also served to unravel all of his careful control. As Hiroaki surrendered to the anguish that he had been suppressing for so long, tears came.

"Yamato, son, I've been working. I've been busy."

"No. You've been avoiding me…"

"I am not." Hiroaki shook his head desperately. "I have to do these things. Because, because, when I stop, then he's really gone. And I'm trying, Yamato, everyone, I'm really trying to take care of things. But I don't even know what I am doing. Takeru always knew."

"Nobody's asking you to be Takeru, honey." Natsuko said.

"Well, who's going to be if I'm not? Huh, Natsuko? Huh, Yamato? Huh, everyone? Who's going to make things better? Who's going to make sure that we all survive this?" Hiroaki shouted.

It was only then that everyone else realised that Hiroaki was crying. Openly, desperately, without any restraint, any hesitation, any consideration. Before this, they had all thought that they would never live to see the day when Hiroaki Ishida cried. But they had. Yamato was speechless. Never had he seen his usually strong and willful father so childlike, so helpless.

"Daddy…I…"

"I didn't mean to push you away, Yamato, I didn't. I swear. It's just I couldn't let you see me like this. Only your Mom can handle me when I am like this. God, what are we going to do, Yamato, everyone? I'm so scared..."

"Daddy…"

"Honey…"

It was then that the doorbell rang. Hiroaki turned to the door, his expression crumbling. At the moment, he was no different from a lost little boy.

"Takeru?" A small smile appeared on his face.

"Takeru, is that you?" Natsuko suddenly asked, her eyes fixed on the door.

The doorbell rang again.

Yamato was now afraid and uncertain. As everything his parents said started to sink in, he felt that something was definitely not right. He recalled the necromancer's warning. History of a Baratario Lore had stated as well that the person raised might just be a zombie-like corpse, an empty shell, with no soul, no memories, no sense of self, no… anything. It might not be the Takeru that they loved. This was someplace that shouldn't be gone. He turned to Patamon, who closed his eyes and looked away, but still gave a slight nod.

"Daddy, Mommy…"

Almost involuntarily, Hiroaki and Natsuko started for the door.

"Yamato!" Michel cried in alarm. As quick as lightning, Yamato ripped the photo apart. There was nothing there but darkness and a soft wind when the door was opened. It was final. Done. Finished. Takeru was gone. Hiroaki and Natsuko turned to Yamato, their eyes fixed on the torn pieces of the photo in his hands. Somewhere beyond the pain, Hiroaki and Natsuko knew that it was the right thing to do. Natsuko nodded at her son, smiling sadly. Michel patted Yamato's back, a brave smile on his face. Gabumon and Patamon hugged Yamato tightly. At the moment, however, Hiroaki was in desperate need of solace. He had been suppressing his pain for too long.

"Yamato…"

Yamato enveloped his father in a soft, loving embrace. "It is okay, Daddy. Everything is going to all right." The soft gentleness in his voice was a rare thing. It warmed everyone's hearts.

Hiroaki's cries intensified as he relished in the warmth and affection of his son's embrace. Natsuko, Michel and the two digimons joined in. Takeru may be dead…but he will forever live in their hearts. They still had each other. They will survive this. And there was always hope that, one day, the baby of the Ishida family will return…


End file.
